Shoulda Kissed You In The Elevator
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] You were completely unlike any other girl I had ever met. [Riku x Naminé]


**Shoulda Kissed You In The Elevator**

_Summary: One-shot You were completely unlike any other girl I had ever met. Riku/Naminé_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing._

_Dedication: Zanisha and Ayumiyori whose FanFics have got me completely hooked on The Spill Canvas. The title came from their song Staplegunned._

* * *

They call me egotistical and cocky; I prefer the term confident. It honestly isn't my fault that girls have the tendency to just sort of fall at my feet. Well, most girls anyway. There is always an exception to the soundest rules. You, of course, were the exception- or at least the only exception I really noticed. I mean Kairi wasn't obsessed with me but that's because she was completely fanatic over Sora. I didn't mind that. Orette wasn't totally in love with either, probably because she had both Hayner and Roxas chasing her. You see I am not arrogant or full of myself; it is just a known fact that girls notice me. Of course, the exception once again is you.

You were completely unlike any other girl I had ever met. It wasn't that you were astoundingly beautiful; don't get me wrong you are beautiful. It's just; your beauty wasn't what made you stand out from other girls. Neither was it your voice- I haven't even heard you talk- and it wasn't your name, which come to think of it, I still don't know. You just had this serene expression on your face, which I don't think I've ever seen any teenager wear. It was almost like the face of an innocent child; yet there was wisdom about you, just a certain maturity in the way you held yourself. To say it in the simplest words possible, I was intrigued.

Yes I was completely captivated by the mystery that was you; a mystery I still have yet to unravel. It's not everyday you see a beautiful blonde curled up on a park bench with a sketchbook on her lap, looking completely at peace. Had it been any other girl or you in another situation I would have immediately introduced myself. Unfortunately, my current state of enthrallment led to me making the utterly insane decision of becoming your personal stalker. I honestly am not sure what I was thinking; all I know is that I was determined to learn more about you. It is well known that I am as determined as I am competitive.

So yes, I concocted the mad plan of following you around and I have to say I learned very little about you. You liked people watching; I swear you stared at that mother and her little girl for well over a half an hour before that man with the pink bowtie caught your eye. You also obviously liked sketching, hence the sketchbook. You probably drew everything in that park; the pigeons, the fountains, the group of kids playing Frisbee, it all came alive with the simple movement of a delicate hand. Watching you, I wasn't able to learn much but I have decided that you seem the quiet type, shy but surprisingly bold. Indeed, you were something different- something special.

It was probably a good thing I had nothing to do that day because I blew maybe three hours in that park just watching you watch everyone else. I'm not sure if you noticed me but it had to be hard not to. I mean I was staring at you for the aforementioned three hours you stayed in the park. If you did notice you didn't show it; once when your gaze slid across me I swear you had a soft smile on your face. You know the type of smile that was barely there, just a slight hint. It was beautiful though. It didn't make your pale blue eyes sparkled like a crystal place in the light; it didn't make them light up like fireworks on the fourth of a July. It was just a tiny smile, barely big enough to even be considered that. It was perfect though for you; delicate just like the rest of you. I have a feeling your spirit would be the only exception. Yes, you were definitely the quiet type with the bold streak.

So after you finally left the park I followed you to a building nearby. It had to look suspicious but you didn't say a thing. So we had an elevator alone together and it was the perfect time for me to introduce myself. All I had to say was '_hey, I'm Riku_.' Of course things are never that easy. You scared me and even if the silence was beyond unnerving it was preferable to the fool I was certain I would make out of myself. For the first time in my life I had lost all confidence in my ability to be charming; like I said above you were unlike any girl I had ever met.

I had this feeling I would have tripped over every single word that came out of my mouth- not the best way to impress you. Staying completely silent was probably not a good way to impress you either but it was the best I could do. Yes I was intimidated and scared of you, the only girl who has ever left me completely speechless. You didn't even say anything to me; didn't even acknowledge my presence.

Something is most definitely wrong with me. You have completely messed with my mind and yet you haven't done anything but look pretty and mysterious. I should have **_kissed_** _you_ **in** _the_ **_elevator_** when I had the chance.

Now it could be too late.

* * *

Wow. Third story today.

I'm not quite sure if I liked this or not. It didn't turn out how I wanted it to but I guess it wasn't that bad.

Whatcha think?

Come on, you know you wanna review. -

-Frozen-Passion-

P.S. Go listen to The Spill Canvas now. Them and Panic!at the Disco may take over KH fanfiction.


End file.
